theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
VeggieTales Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella II Palmy the Tree Goliath Adventure
VeggieTales Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella II Palmy the Tree Goliath Adventure (animated version) RARE 2009 DVD Prototype Version Characters * Larry The Cucumber As Minnesota Cuke (VeggieTales) * Petunia Rhubarb As Julia (VeggieTales) * Madame Blueberry As Nona (VeggieTales) * Bob The Tomato As Marten (VeggieTales) * Junior Asparagus As Ismael Guerra (VeggieTales) * Art Bigotti Asparagus As Jerky Vendor (VeggieTales) * Khalil As Stix (VeggieTales) * The French Peas As Himself (VeggieTales) * Archibald Asparagus As Arthur Hollingshead (VeggieTales) * Eight The Shortest Carrot As Himself (VeggieTales) * Don Gourdon (VeggieTales) * Potato Guards (VeggieTales) * Peas Israelites As Themselves (VeggieTales) * The Scallions As Wisemen (VeggieTales) * Charlie Pincher As Leon Merengue (VeggieTales) * Pa Grape As Monk (VeggieTales) * Tom Grape Debut (VeggieTales) * Mr. Nezzer As Mr. Muffet (VeggieTales) * Mr. Lunt As Professor Rattan (VeggieTales) * Benny the Dog As Himself (VeggieTales) * Annie Onion As Emily (VeggieTales) * Grandpa George Scallion As Herself (VeggieTales) * Jimmy Gourd and Jerry Gourd As Policemen (VeggieTales) * Laura Carrot As King Xerxes (VeggieTales) * Scooter Carrot As Policeman (VeggieTales) * Palmy the Tree As Himself (VeggieTales) * Lenny Carrot As Israelite (VeggieTales) * Mom Asparagus As Rachel Gilbert (VeggieTales) * Dad Asparagus As Reverend Gilbert (VeggieTales) * Goliath As Himself (VeggieTales) * Hat As Himself Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (Walt Disney) * Tramp As Himself Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (Walt Disney) * Jock As Himself Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (Walt Disney) * Lady As Himself Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (Walt Disney) * Trusty As Himself Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (Walt Disney) * Annette As Himself Collette As Himself Danielle As Himself Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (Walt Disney) * Black Lab Lucky As Himself 101 Dalmatians (Walt Disney) * Scamp As Himself Angel As Himself Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (Walt Disney) * Buster As Himself Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (Walt Disney) * Sparky As Himself Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (Walt Disney) * Mooch As Himself Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (Walt Disney) * Ruby As Himself Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (Walt Disney) * Scratchy As Himself Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (Walt Disney) * The Dogcatcher As Himself Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (Walt Disney) VeggieTales Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella II Palmy the Tree Goliath Adventure (animated version) RARE 2009 DVD Prototype Version # FBI Warning # Saint Nicholas teaser # Why We do what we do logo # VeggieTales Theme Song # VeggieTales Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella II Palmy the Tree Goliath Adventure (animated version) Countertop Opening # VeggieTales Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella II Palmy the Tree Goliath Adventure (animated version) # VeggieTales Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella II Palmy the Tree Goliath Adventure (animated version) Countertop Closing # VeggieTales Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella II Palmy the Tree Goliath Adventure (animated version) End Credits # Big Idea Logo # Abe and the amazing promise # Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue II Palmy the Tree Goliath Adventure (animated version) Trailer # Heroes of the bible 3 a baby a quest and the wild Wild West trailer # Veggietales here I am to worship cd trailer # 321 Penguins blast in space trailer